Cameras such as plenoptic cameras may use microlens arrays disposed in front of light sensors to capture light. A plenoptic camera, also known as light field camera, is a camera that captures information about a light field emanating from a scene, including the intensity of light in the scene and the direction that the light rays are traveling in space. Taking pictures with a plenoptic camera offers a different way to capture images. For example, the resulting captured images are not static, but allow the user to modify optical properties after the image has been recorded. For example, a user can interactively change the focus, the point of view, and perceived depth of field, all after having taken a photo. As adjustments may be performed computationally, these properties can be adjusted separately for each pixel. In addition, the raw image of a plenoptic camera also contains all the information needed to calculate the 3D form of a recorded scene. Thus, plenoptic cameras can also be considered 3D cameras.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.